


Some xreaders, some oneshots

by CTtrajan



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Multi, This is me calling out my 3 and 4K Erikat fics skdbd, and im sorry if you came here for only one type of ship, bc i had more ideas, both oneshots too, but believe me i ship all of these very hard, fic but only one, i plan to have more eventually tho, idc if you dont ship these, or i saw artwork and got inspired, plus - Freeform, sme are longer than others, there is one, this is a dump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTtrajan/pseuds/CTtrajan
Summary: I love Homestuck and I fell in love with Hiveswap: Friendsim so here are a few xreaders and shipfics I've written for them. I'm a multishipper but I also just loved these ships a lot. If anyone would ever want to, I'd be glad to take requests for next ones. Only if you want to lmao
Relationships: Cirava Hermod/Reader, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Kanaya Maryam & Karkat Vantas, Polypa Goezee/Reader, Tyzias Entykk/Stelsa Sezyat
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

In a land of trolls and murderous clowns, of jade blooded vampires who live within mounds, of vicious seadwellers and gold blooded psionics, of blue bloods and mind control hijinks, a narrator appears. 

They hold out their hand towards you silently. An invitation. Like a Ghost of Shipping Present, they offer to show you scenes of troubles and the lives of couples. To grant you a glimpse of their love for yourself. To open up a small path away from reality and onto Alternia.

Do you take their hand?

> **Yes**


	2. Cirava x reader: of holding hands and holding hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cirava are chilling, as you have been for weeks. The two of you are quite close but just how close do you feelings for them go?   
> You also become victims of my love of people holding each other's faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen Cirava has always been my favourite of the troll call and I absolutely love them.

You've been chilling in Cirava's hive for the past week or so, even more so in the past week anyway. They are just a chill place to come back to after being exhausted by Alternia's constant ruthless murder instincts - you've always felt safe with them, like you're in a bubble away from the rest of the planet. Currently, you and Cirava are relaxing on their couch, tapping away at your palmhusks. The air between you two is calm and comfortable, the two of you don't need to say anything to vibe with each other in sync as Cirava's lofi playlist lights up the background with soothing sound. They sit next to the edge whilst you lay across their lap, your head basically underneath theirs as you scroll through your chittr feed. Zebede has installed a new beehive. Tagora and Galekh are on a date as the kismesises they are. Ardata had a new set up for her streams delivered.

You place your palmhusk face down on your chest and sigh, leaning your head back and your gaze up. It meanders around the room, from the ceiling to the edge of the couch and to the tips of Cirava's horns. They stay unaffected, still scrolling through their own chittr and occasionally snickering. Your eyes land on their face and the unguarded, relaxed expression of their emerald eye, the lazy sweep of their dark hair and the subtle crookedness of the triangular eyepatch that covers their right eye. At a particularly bad tweet, they kiss their teeth, clenching their jaw as their eye narrows. They look like they want to reply in an angry rant but just scroll past passively with a sigh.

Subconsciously, you reach up a hand and thread it slowly within the arm above you, the one holding their palm husk. Cirava notices you and lifts an eyebrow as your hand rests firmly on their cheek. Their skin is cold but nice to the touch. Instinctively, they lean into the touch, their eye drooping with a smiling glint as a faint gold flush dusts their cheeks. Lazily grinning, they lower their palmhusk to look at you.

"sup lmao. im not that angry or anything no need to shooshpap me dude"

Still, they don't move or do anything to push you away. You smile a little, rubbing your thumb underneath their eye in a comforting motion. 

"Do I need a reason to shooshpap you?"

Quirking an eyebrow with a grin, you lift your other hand to hold the other side of their face, pressing lightly inwards. They shift their angle to hold their head above you, quietly placing their palmhusk down.

"nah guess not. feels nice tho lmao your alien hands are pretty warm"

Warmth flows into your face as they say that, gently holding your own cheek with their own hand. You push yourself upright, sitting sideways on their lap, and don't let go of their face. Their gaze doesn't let go of yours either.

Their eyepatch nudges against your fingers and your curiosity gets the better of you as you lightly trace the edges, frowning at the golden cracks spilling out from behind it. Cirava visibly winces and you stop instantly, horror flashing in your eyes as you look back at their other eye.

"Sorry! I...couldn't help it."

They offer you a weak smile.

"nah its chill bro i dont mind it when its you. just some bad memories is all"

You can feel their breath against your face, the two of you leaning into the other's touch. Holding each other's faces softly and finding comfort in the support it gave. You hardly noticed the soft lean they had been pushing you into - towards them.

As their thumb rubbed soothing circular motions on your face, your own fingers curled around a couple locks of their dark hair. You were only able to gaze into the forest of green their eye practically glowed with. The neon colour matched with the moisturewave aesthetic that they surrounded themself with. No whites, no iris, no pupil just complete shining tanzanite orbs - looking straight at you and at you only.

Heat rushes through your cheeks as their laid back demeanor shifts to something softer and sweeter, like honey the colour of their blood trickling down in slow whispers.

"hey. i think i should tell you something. i dont normally feel this chill with any other dude but youre the first i can feel really relaxed with."

Your breath hitches, are they implying what you think they are? 

"but lately im hardly relaxed around you i keep feeling something different in me all the time lmao"

Your hope sinks as their hand glides past your face and goes behind your head, pulling you further in till your foreheads touch. Giving you a soft smile, they hushedly whisper, proving your thoughts wrong.

"guess i hafta admit it lmao im flushed for ya dude"

Heart fluttering in your chest as their face blushes a light golden hue, you slide your hand down to underneath their chin, tilting it up to you as you snicker.

"Who'd have thought?"

Your eyes close and miss the flush of deep yellow as you move in for the kiss, seeing Cirava's eye do the same.

"I am flushed for you too."


	3. Polypa x reader: of movie reels and romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polypa and you have been partners in business for a while, often replaying the first time you met over and over again by pretending to be quadrantmates after every kill she makes. But does your relationship only go as far as work...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A troll hc I have is that their eyes glow in the dark. This may pop up during a few chapters but I bet they all glow in the dark, regardless of caste. Those with eye psionics obviously glow brighter but it isn't limited to them.   
> Also listen I am just gay for Polypa

It's been a while since you first met Polypa but the two of you are good friends. You certainly feel safe in her company, it's hard not to with a professional assassin as your friend! As partners in profession, most of your hangouts are coupled with jobs. The two of you have settled into a routine where you, set with non revealing clothes and fake horns, bait out her targets into alleys before she goes in for the kill. And then the two of you slip away for a fake date, easing off your disguises and heading to a place to hang out. You've long since been accustomed to this cycle and are always up to join Polypa on her missions - even if your favourite bit always is the things afterwards. Your heart always flutters a little, thinking of the 'dates' you've already had the times before, whenever you spy a text from your favourite oliveblood. Something within always wishes those dates were real.

So you were immensely surprised when she texted you to meet up at another movie theatre but made no mention of any targets.

Dressed casually and light in case you still needed to switch into a disguise, you show up to the cinema and immediately find Polypa standing outside, arms crossed. She's still in her normal black tank top with her olive sign on it and her forearms have yet to lose their signature bandages but somehow her loose hair seems tidier than normal? You wonder what's that about as you wave with a grin. Immediately noticing you, her expression softens and she unfolds her arms.

"Hey * glad you could make it *|"

Taking your place by her side, the two of you begin to walk within. 

"So, what's up Poly? No job today?"

You've taken to calling her that nickname, at first she disliked it but she quickly warmed up to it, only allowing you to call her that. A faint green tinges her cheeks as she answers awkwardly.

"No I * I just realised we never hung out properly and I wanted to see you *|"

Surprised by the statement and her uncharacteristic bashfulness, you take it in your stride and smoothly switch topic.

"Alright, what movie are we watching? Have you read the books of any of these?"

You turn to a list of movies playing, eyebrow twitching at Alternia's insanely long titles detailing the entire plot. Now that you can read it fluently it seems abhorrently tedious. Polypa barely glances at it though she looks over your shoulder, turning her head to look at you instead.

"I always choose these things * so you pick this time * you should be able to read by now right *|"

With her chin right next to your shoulder and her eyes right next to yours, you feel a warmth rush to your cheeks as you avoid looking at her.

"Oh I choose? Ok uhm…"

Searching for a title that looks even remotely interesting, you pick a sweet redrom eastern alternian movie wherein a girl chases after another girl from a different side of town and her friend is overprotective enough to stop her but the two girls end up meeting anyway and yada yada. You didn't really care about what movie you chose, the pressure of Polypa's head on your shoulder was just too nerve wracking to think slowly. She nods and hums in agreement at your choice ("Nice choice *|"), a smile playing on her normally stoic lips. A flush of happiness at her approval flows through you as you buy the tickets and snacks, walking side by side to the screen.

The theatre is fairly empty but full enough, you and Polypa snag good seats by yourselves and in the middle. The lack of trolls around you makes it seem like it's just you, her and the screen. There aren't trailers to devour snacks through so the movie starts quickly and you smile as her familiar habit of upkeeping a running commentary on the movie kicks in.

"This is a good movie but honestly I only see them as morails * and how childish she acts sometimes * it annoys me * I don't see how her matesprit puts up with her * and the budget for this animation * it looks so lackluster * I bet Tegiri has tons more movies that are better *|"

Your ears perk up at the mention of your shared friend.

"Oh! Speaking of Tegiri, Poly have you seen his new collection of anime? He says his favourite one is releasing a new season this year!"

She nods, holding the edge of her seat between you.

"Ah yes * he invited me to watch it with him * he's been very excited about it and keeps telling me about it * it's nearly adorable *|"

Smirking at the smile on her face, you poke her a little and tease.

"Oooh~ doesn't someone sound a little red for a certain troll~"

You've been aware of Tegiri's pale feelings towards Polypa and you've also noticed she's started to reciprocate them. It was too hard to resist a little fun tease. What you weren't expecting though was for her to blush greener at your touch and look away.

"Sh-Shush about that! * it's not him I feel flushed for *|"

The words hit hard like ice. Your eyes widen and you stop immediately, your hand resting on the edge between you two. If she didn't have a crush on Tegiri then who? You didn't know she knew any other trolls. Then again, she might have left that out from you completely. Chest tightening, you feel the words bring a gnawing pain to your heart. As close as you were, she hadn't trusted you enough to mention her other friends let alone introduce you to them. She probably liked one of them…

"God * I can't believe I just admitted that *|"

Your focus instantly snaps back to Polypa as she kisses her fangs in frustration. Her hand, merely an inch away from yours, curls a claw around your finger before slowly crawling towards it. She holds your hand.

"Then… Poly… who do you like?"

Raising your gaze from your interlocked hands, you find she's been staring at you intently and leaning in a little close. Your face flushes as her nose brushes against yours and she whispers, her voice sending chills down your back.

"The one I feel red for * * *|"

Clasping your hand tightly, she rises from her seat swiftly and moves to the exit, dragging you along with her strong arms out of your seat.

"* * * I can't say it here * come on *|"

"H-Hey wait what? Poly? Where are we going?"

You blink in confusion as she strings you along with her, leaving the movie midway.

"My snaaacks…"

Halfheartedly complaining, you focus on the feeling of her hand in yours. It feels cool against your skin, intertwining perfectly between your fingers. It feels nice. You feel butterflies flutter up your stomach as Polypa leads you out of the cinema and to a back alley. Panting as you stop, you look up at her quizzically. She stays unfazed by the run and as silent as she had been during it too. Sighing, she turns to you and finally speaks, bright olive glowing across her cheeks as her eyes shine in the darkness. Beams of moonlight pointed straight at you.

"I know we were meant to stay professional partners * and I know we were going to be different from the other pairs * not being in a quadrant and all *|"

She takes a step towards you and you step back, feeling a wall bump against your shoulder blade. Your mind races, confused, what is she saying? What does she mean by this?

"And I know I'm not normally the type for quadrant * though I used to run that blog * but still * I feel so… _different_ around you * it's weird and I don't think this tongue-tiedness can go on *|"

The wall firmly presses against the back of your head as her face inches towards yours, eyes narrowed as her fist is pushed onto the wall next to you. You're cornered. Your hands have instinctively risen to your chest, she's so goddamn close. Her eyes gaze into yours like they're admiring a beautiful work of art.

"What… do you mean?"

"I don't think our current friendship can go on like this * i can't handle any more of our fake dates *|"

An invisible fist grabs a hold of your windpipes and squeezes the breath out of you. Everything seems to stop and you feel emotions start to rise within you when she continues, taking your chin in her other hand. Her voice is gentle and packed with emotion, hesitant and very unlike her normal confident exterior. Is it… 

Could it be? Did she feel the same way?

"Hey * I'm flushed for you * will you be my matesprit? *|"

You barely manage an overjoyed nod before she goes in for the kiss, her body pressed up against yours. Euphoria fills you as you loop your hands around her neck and pull her in.

"I'm flushed for you too Poly."


	4. Dave x Karkat: No fighting over the remote boys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave is alone to self deprecate silently but Karkat's too loud to let him do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so surprised when i checked the date of this and I had written it in FEBRUARY. FEBRUARY??? I swear I wrote this last year???   
> Also I refuse to type Karkat's quirk correctly, block capitals are just too annoying for me so you will need to make do with angery rants and swearing galore

Bored, Dave flicked through the channels on the tv, not hearing the mundane chatter that played or seeing the blur of colours that showed on the screen. Closing his eyes, he let the sounds drift past his ears and fill the room with a dull fuzz. Nothing sounded familiar or interesting. With a sigh, he opened his ruby eyes from behind his shades and let the buttons slide onto a static channel. The crackling, glitching buzz was a change from the irritating noise of meaningless words being exchanged. He leaned back into the couch, lounging leisurely on it like a cat. He watched the screen flicker between black and white in silence, listening to the static wash over his senses.

"What the fuck are you doing."

Dave turned his head slightly, acknowledging his matesprit's entrance with a shrug.

"I'm watching, can't you tell?"

He smirked as Karkat huffed, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Bull fucking shit. Humans have an even worse taste in entertainment than I thought." 

"What do you mean? This is quality comedy!"

Dave snickered under the troll's glare and smiled as they both adopted a comfortable silence, Karkat adjusting the focus of his glare to the tv. He squinted at it so hard, as if he was trying to actually see the show the human had talked about as a joke. It was hard not to laugh at the scrunched up nose and concentrated narrowed eyes, that were ablaze with hatred at nothing, so Dave didn't try. Chuckling to himself, he quickly quipped.

"Don't stare too hard Karkat, you'll ruin your eyes even further. This quality content is just too fucking good for the likes of you, a moron."

The troll scowled and bit back his reply, just barely, as he knew Dave would just laugh at him further.

"Let's watch something with some actual fucking taste. And pictures for that matter. For fuck's sake, how do you sit there and watch this shit? It's ungogly boring!"

Looking back at the tv, Dave didn't realise he was still holding the remote in his hand until he heard the couch shift.

Swiping the remote in the air, Dave snickered as Karkat's hand missed, the rest of his body leaning over Dave's.

"Hey! You're aren't even watching anything!"

Scowling, Karkat grabbed his arm and pulled it down to get the remote but Dave kicked his stomach and pushed him away.

"Just because your idiotic brain is blinder than Terezi doesn't mean I can't watch my show - This is the best bit!"

He insisted as the troll growled, digging an elbow into his stomach as he attempted to swipe the remote again.

"Give it here already!"

Gasping, Dave pushed Karkat's face away and dodged his clawing grabs, ironically exclaiming.

"No way!"

Gritting his teeth, Karkat pushed himself further on top of Dave, reciprocating the palm to the face and kicking his legs.

"Woah Karkat, getting a little desperate to fill a pail there aren't you?"

Dave teased as Karkat's legs entangled with his. The other's cheeks flushed candy red like his blood and he grunted angrily.

"Fuck you!"

Still struggling against each other, the battle went on, with Karkat being shoved aside and then pushing himself back onto Dave. The human had started laughing at his antics quite quickly and their tussle only stopped when Karkat stopped moving, his head smushed into Dave's elbow and his torso being blocked by his knee. Raising an eyebrow, the human held his guard up.

"Your tiny troll brain finally seeing sense now?"

Karkat merely looked straight at his eyes, his grey cheeks blushing a red as bright as Dave's irises. Relaxing his tensed muscles, he calmly moved the elbow off his face and cupped one side of his face with a hand.

Dave sharply took in a breath, lowering his arms and knee as his matesprit slid his other hand down the opposite curve of his face, ending with both sides being cupped gently as Karkat gazed past his shades and into his eyes. He felt his face reddening under the troll's softer touch, cheeks ablaze as if they'd been set on fire in an instant. Slipping a leg over Dave's stomach, Karkat held his matesprit's face as he straddled him, leaning closer and closer. Too quickly to register, Karkat crashed his lips against Dave's and held the kiss, waiting to be kissed back. Dave didn't avoid the inevitable and held a hand at the back of Karkat's head, pulling him towards him, pulling him in. 

But then Karkat suddenly broke the kiss and grinned, holding up his hand with the remote.

"Haha! I win!"

Dave could only stare at him with a betrayed look on his face.

"Now that was cruelly unjust and manipulative of my feelings. Do you not care about my love for you?" 

However, the pure joy in the smile plastered on Karkat's face melted away any anger he didn't have.

"As you humans say all the fucking time, really it's like you have nothing better to do than repeat the same fucking words over and over like broken fucking record players, _all's fair in love and war._ "

He gave him a playful shove, mock grumbling.

"Oh you did _not_ just pull that sappy quote on me. I swear to god did John teach you that or-"

"John didn't teach me _shit_ , I studied Human culture and shit by myself ok?"

Disgruntled, Karkat objected to the idea.

"Ok hold on a second."

He looked at Dave as he was addressed, confused for a second until Dave kissed him again, deeper than before. Neither stopped or broke it until both of their faces were flushed redder than tomatoes. Smirking as they broke it, the human teased.

"You didn't think I'd just let you get away with such a dirty trick, did you?"

"Shut the fuck up already, let's just watch something actually good like a movie."

Avoiding eye contact, Karkat groaned and shifted his body so he was lying on Dave's chest as he flicked through the channels. Rolling his eyes, Dave played with the hair thrust in his face.

"You'd better not put on anything John says is good or I will break up with you. And it can't be one of your shitty trollmance movies."

Offended, Karkat glowered at him.

"Excuse you but the movies I watch are fucking works of art. They're worth more than bars of fucking gold. Besides, I won the remote so I choose the movie. Fuck you."

Dave laughed and draped an arm over him, holding the troll's body close to him.

"Alright Karkat."

"You won."


	5. Tyzias x Stelsa: of books and beverages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are teal blooded dork who likes to hang out in the library where you proceed to be gay for another teal blooded dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has all my hcs about Tyzias and Stelsa, I just love these two lesbiabs so muchhh!!  
> Again like the Karkat quirk, I refuse block capitals and to omit punctuation because I cannot read my writing like that??? So I try to do things very fast and use more words for Stelsa and only punctuate the end while also using less punctuation for Tyzias.

~~~,|_| |~~~

It is everyday at midnight that you see her, poring over thick tomes in the library. Your regular hourly break is scheduled at that time so you like to spend your time relaxing at the library, catching up on light reading amidst the quiet. Apparently, the other teal also liked to spend her time this way, appearing at the entrance with the same messy hair and bedraggled clothes. A complete contrast to your tidy and neat outfit. Still, you found your interest piqued with how she always sat directly across your seat and yet never noticed your curious eyes wandering up from your books.

You are Stelsa Sezyet and you’ve fallen flushed with a troll you’ve never talked to.

Your schedule was jam packed as normal today, with meetings and study sessions galore. As the clock ticked on your watch, you sighed in relief as it was time to make your way to the library. Adjusting your glasses, you set out from your hive and arrive at the entrance in perfect timing. You’re surprised, however, to find the teal arrived at the same time as you. Blinking, your jaw shifts slightly open - normally she’s either earlier or later than you. As she reaches to open the door, she notices you and nods in acknowledgement, holding the door open with a small smile. Your heart melts a little.

Stuttering your thanks, you hurry inside to hide the faint teal dusting your cheeks. She follows and goes off to pick her mass of papers and novels from the history section. You both settle into your seats with a cool silence and soon the air is filled with the scratches of her pen, scribbling notes onto a paper. You have always wondered why she bothered writing by hand - using the grubtops were so much more efficient. Pretending to move the novel closer to your face to read, you peek over the top of your book and smile. It added to her charm honestly, you love the concentrated expression on her face as she writes. Her eyes fill with a sparkling excitement and contagiously has you feeling giddy too.

A pen rolling towards you wrenches you out of your musings.

You look up, reaching for the pen and find her staring expectantly at you, her hand slowly recoiling from when she had evidently reached out too.

“Oh this is yours right here you go!”

Offering her a shy beam as you chirp, you give back the pen, trying not to notice your pusher being sent into a frenzy when your fingers touch.

“Thank you...”

There’s a conflicted look on her face, as if she wants to say more. You wish you knew her name to call out-

“Did you start a newwww book?”

You blink, stunned at the question. The teal is gazing at the cover of the book you were pretending to read whilst watching her.

“Ah yes I did! I am partial to these smaller books you know so much easier to read lightly as I rarely get breaks my work gets very hectic after all!”

As fast as you rambled, she listens to every word with a nod.

“Oh I see, I’mmmm used to you reading books of a simmmmilar genre every day so this wwwwas newwww.”

“And I see you with a lot of books all the time so I take it you read a lot?”

She glances at the army of books before her with a slight snicker.

“Oh these are all schoolwwwwork and history, I skimmmm themmmm mmmmost of the timmmme; I take it you don’t take mmmmany breaks?”

Rubbing the back of your neck, you bashfully nod.

“I’m surprised you could tell but yes this is normally my only break every day but one hour is plenty I’m a busy troll after all and you don’t reach the top without working hard!”

Her eyes squint, like she’s worried.

“That’s fair but taking mmmmore timmmme for yourself never hurts. I can’t say anything though, it’d be hypocritical of mmmme.”

Looking at you with those soft tired eyes behind her glasses, she adds, holding out a hand for a shake.

“I’mmmm Tyzias by the wwwway.”

Pusher beating in your throat, you shake the hand and reply as calmly as you can, fighting the urge to slide her your card.

“Stelsa it’s a pleasure meeting you Tyzias.”

She laughed as your loud hasty voice gave away your giddiness anyway and you hid a small blush. From that day on, the two of you became friends, talking to each other throughout the entirety of your breaks. Sometimes, you go to each other’s hives rather than the library. You find it to be the best time of day for you to look forward to.

~~~/!\~~~

It has been many pedigrees since you first met Stelsa - or rather, since you first drummed up the courage to talk with her. You had, after all, noticed her far earlier than that; she wasn’t as stealthy as she probably thought she was when she looked at you across the table every day. Yet now, here you were lovely draped on the couch in her hive as she got refreshed in her ablution trap. Fiddling with your fingers, you try not to think about when Stelsa comes back out, a teal flush already spreading across your face. Attempting to distract yourself, you look around the hive, spotting multiple shelves of books and a desk full of tidied papers. It was like a pristine office space, completely unlike your messy one. You chuckle, her hive suits her perfectly, as beautiful and neat as the troll herself.

You are Tyzias Entykk and you’ve been flushed for Stelsa for as long as you’ve known her.

“I do hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long it’s just too hard to keep time when you’re lost in thought and don’t have appointments waiting for you to keep you in check.”

You shake your head, smiling at her breathlessly quick ramble and suddenly very interested in your unkempt shirt to avoid looking at the troll in her bathrobe. She smiles and disappears, a towel still drying her horns and hair when she comes back fully dressed in a t- shirt and trousers. Getting up from your tired slouch, you make space for her to sit next to you. She does, plopping onto the sofa with a beam.

“I know I get an hour a day to spend with you but it always feels so short and I wish my break could be longer but I have so much work piled onto me.”

Wearily, she sighs, leaning back on the couch. You think for a moment and suggest.

“WWWWell it isn’t like wwwwork through the day right? You can’t leave the house wwwwithout burning after all, mmmmaybe I should just, y’know, stay over.”

Smiling a little, you look over to her and find her completely ecstatic, her eyes seeming to sparkle. She looks so adorable.

“A sleepover? Yes yes yes that would be marvellous we could do so much we could paint our nails and do our hair and watch movies together and we could share a recuperacoon and spend the whole day together!”

Suddenly, she hugs you eagerly and you laugh, blushing a little.

“That’s a wonderful idea Zizi! Can I call you that it’s a nice little nickname and Tyzias doesn’t roll off the tongue as easily.”

You nod, replying.

“Sure, wwwwhy not?”

In truth, you found the endearing nickname adorable and would love to hear her call you that all the time. With a smile, she gets off of you and heads into the kitchen, calling out.

“What drink can I get for you zizi you seem like the type to like coffee should I use the instant or-”

“WWWWater is fine.”

“Water?” 

You smirk though she can’t see it.

“I mmmmay look like a mmmmess but I stay hydrated.”

It took a little bit to arrange around your piles of schoolwork and her constant appointments but the two of you finally get to the day where you’d sleepover. Stelsa was excited, buzzing around like a bee as you settled into your normal place on the couch. As she normally greeted you with “make yourself at home Zizi!” The couch had gradually begun to grow into the messiest spot in the hive, a small patch far different from the rest. She never cleaned it up once.

“Ah! Before we uhm do this there’s something I’d like to uhm give you Zizi.”

Looking up at her curiously, you give her a lopsided smile of surprise, spotting her cute dimples on her cheeks. She sounds a touch nervous as you ask.

“WWWWhat is it?”

Clearing her throat, she hands you a white mug, seemingly full of water, and begins to quickly ramble as a teal blush blooms on her cheeks.

“I had it made for you because I’m so nervous and you seem to enjoy acting like an overworked mess even if you are just an adorable troll underneath and I thought this would complete the look for you! I filled it with water because you never seemed to dislike drinking it and you never told me you even liked anything else and I wanted this to be perfect for you Zizi!”

Teal dusts your face as you accept the mug with a grin.

“Th-Thank you Selsa.”

Sipping from the gift, you notice some writing at the bottom and after curiously looking up at her, you down the whole mug to see it.

Stelsa eagerly awaits your reaction, wringing her fingers together as you slowly drain the water from the cup. Finished, you gaze into the mug and feel your face heat up and blush harder.

‘ _Flushed for you Zizi <3_’

She’s staring at your face, her cheeks flushed just as much - when was she sitting next to you? You don’t know but all you can concentrate on is the closeness of her body to yours. Her adorable eyes are wide with anticipation as she tenses, waiting for your answer. Busting out a lofty grin, you stutter your answer, heart swelling with warmth.

“MMMMe t-too Stelsa, I’mmmm flushed for you too.”

Squealing with excitement, she cups your face in her hands and kisses you. You blink in shock before pulling her closer and kissing back.

You’ve never let go of the mug your matesprit gave you since.


	6. Eridan x Karkat: Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat hates fashion but Eridan's quite passionate and will not stand for this. Also Vriska unknowingly sets these two up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok again, I cheat with Karkat's qiirk and do angery shouting that isnt in block capitals. Also I haven't seen anything pesterquest as this was written before I even finished homestuck! So there might be some off characterisation but with how little we actually see Eridan in canon, I think I'm allowed some creative licence here lmao so if something doesn't fit him, I likely just headcannoned it. Also I self project onto Eridan a lot akdhdjf  
> Now this will sound a bit confusing but this takes place before my other Erikat fic, Fishing! However this was written after I wrote that fic so some details may not match up conpletely lmao

It was during a heated argument between Eridan and Karkat that it exploded. The quiche. They had been arguing over who would get the bigger slice when Karkat had plunged a knife into it and they realised Vriska had left a small bomb in it as a prank. It wasn't a harmful one, luckily, merely imploding with air like a popped balloon. However it left a big mess on both of their clothes, smothering them each with messy cheese and paste. Screeching with rage, Kakrat wiped off the paste from his face and groaned at the state of his clothes. They were ruined. So were Eridan's, his cape dripping with the disgusting juice and quiche smattered across his scarf and shirt. Tentatively wiping his glasses clean, Eridan kissed his teeth and glared at the empty tin.

"What. The. Fuck. Vriska."

Karkat huffed, swatting pieces out of his messy hair.

"I think wwe can settle our argument another day, for noww let's get out a these clothes."

"That's the one thing that comes out of your mouth that I'll ever agree to. Fucking lucky that all of my clothes look the same, who gives a shit about fashion anyway."

Eridan paused, looking at him.

"Kar are ya saying you don't wwear anythin different from that _shit_ you havve on right now?"

"...Yes? What the fuck is wrong with a turtleneck and trousers, I look fucking fine to me not like some flashy mega villain aesthetic a certain asshole-"

He wasn't able to finish as Eridan grabbed his arm and began to drag him off somewhere, tutting to himself. 

Plopping onto the couch in Eridan's room, Karkat huffed and folded his arms as the other went over to a closet and began flicking through the clothes. 

"Eridan what the fuck are you doing. Why did you bring me here? I get you think my clothes are shit but are you really gonna fucking rant about it for an hour in your room. What the fuck."

Rolling his eyes, Eridan scoffed.

"I'm givvin you clothes ta wwear you dipshit. Howw Kan lets ya run about wwithout a fuck to howw ya look blowws my thinkpan but I'm not standin for it."

He held up an outfit, a white dress shirt and black trousers with suspenders. Thinking, he positioned it to see how Karkat would look and shook his head, putting it back.

"Eh I can't see it."

Huffing again, Karkat called out.

"Hey fuckhead, can I have a say in what I'm gonna wear?"

"No, your sense of fashion is invvalid. I wwill let you choose out a the ones I pick."

"What the fuck makes you think you have a better sense of fashion than me?"

"Kan givves me all a my clothes on my request."

"...fair enough."

"You're so skinny, a lot of these could fit you and look nice. But they'll be so baggy…"

Eridan fussed, comparing more outfits. Gazing at him, Karkat noted that he was much skinnier.

"Says you!! You look so skinny its like the fat just wriggled off of you in a desperate dash to get away from ur horrible attitude and left only your skin and bones. You're basically a twig! U literal fishstick."

Blinking in surprise, Eridan looked down at himself and murmured thoughtfully.

"...uhm yeah. I guess that might have ta do wwith how little I remember ta eat sometimes." 

"Eridan, you forget to eat??"

Shocked, Kakat stared at him with concern as he tilted his head.

"Yes? I havve a lot ta do you knoww, irons are burning in the fire constantly. Us seadwwellers are much more sturdy than you landwwellers."

"Yes but Eridan you got to fucking eat! Do you wanna die or some shit?"

Eridan looked away, quietly ignoring his comment. Frustrated, Karkat stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him so he would face him.

"Eridan fucking look at me. When we are done I am going to make you some fucking food and you are going to eat it and you are going to eat with all of us regularly."

Glaring back at him, Eridan inched his face closer, leaning down a little to match Karkat's height.

"Wwho the fuck said you, a landwweller, could boss me around? I'll eat wwhen I wwant to."

Karkat poked him in the stomach, missing the flash of violet that dusted Eridan's face at the touch.

"Look at you! You're a fucking scarecrow! I don't care how fucking tough highbloods are, you're gonna die at this rate and as leader I am _not_ standing for it."

Scowling, he glared up at him again, quickly blushing as he realised their faces were millimetres from each other. Luckily, Eridan didn't seem to notice, glaring straight back before sighing in defeat. His shoulders sagged and you could see just how clearly he'd neglected his body, the shirt sagging at every corner as if there was nothing there. Unwrapping the scarf from his neck and taking off his cape, Eridan let them fall to the floor as he turned back to the closet.

"Fine. But on one condition."

Raising an eyebrow, Karkat nodded for him to go on and Eridan smirked to himself, his giddiness going unnoticed.

"I'll only eat wwhatever you make. And it has ta be you."

Blinking, Karkat agreed, confused. The other smiled, a wide smile that seemed genuinely happy for once, and pulled out another outfit before tossing it to the couch, apparently satisfied.

As Eridan bustled through his wardrobe, Karkat's eyes wandered around the room and fell on a second closet, set towards the back of the room. Going over to it, he brushed off more of the gunk off his sleeve and curiously peeked over at it. The doors were shut and heavy but it wasn't too hard to wrench them open. He glanced back to see Eridan was still occupied and then looked inside. What he saw stunned him.

"Hey Eridan, why'd ya have a bunch of dresses and skirts in here?"

Jumping, Eridan knocked over a bunch of the hangers as he stumbled over, stuttering.

"W-W-W-What havve you found??"

Raising an eyebrow, Karkat motioned to the open closet. Face flushed with violet, Eridan shut the door and groaned, hiding behind his hand.

"Look, Kan uh wwas uh trying ta send em ta fef through me and the fuckin fins got stuck wwith me and I uh forgot to send em. Point is!! They ain't mine!!"

Shoving his arm away, Karkat peered inside and smirked, grabbing a black croptop and plaid red skirt.

"They're all your size though, and I _know_ Feferi doesn't wear these colours. Sheesh it's like someone mixed depressed emo and my blood together in a fucking mixing bowl and then half assed baked it and stuck glitter on the fucking product."

Clenching his left arm with a hand, Eridancs jaw tightened and he looked to the floor, his glasses slipping a little. Quietly, he mumbled.

"It… it don't look _that_ bad...right?"

Karkat snorted, oblivious to his shaking.

"Of course it fucking does. Hah, and you say you have better taste than I do. Oh I have an idea! Why don't you put it on right now, I wanna see how this shit looks on you."

Turning to him, he thrust the outfit forward, freezing when he saw violet welling up in Eridan's eyes. With a scowl, he grabbed the hanger from Karkat's fingers and threw it back into the closet.

"Wwell, I _like_ this shit. Wwhat do you knoww anywway. You're all just stupid fuckin landwwellers wwho nevver think before spewwing bullshit from your mouth."

A flash of hurt crossed Eridan's face as he slammed the doors to the closet and turned away, wiping at his eyes. He sniffed and grumbled as some gunk got on his face. Karkat was stuck, knowing he'd fucked up but without any idea of how to fix it. He could only helplessly watch as Eridan chucked an outfit at him, fins drooping.

"Here ya fuckin are, sorry for tryna be nice for once."

He stormed out, leaving Karkat in his room with a maroon and purple overcoat and sash. It looked like some sort of knight captain's outfit…

~

Eridan was still crying when Karkat found him, curled up in a ball underneath the stairwell next to a pool of water. The blue rays reflected off of his eyes and face, shimmering in his black hair with lightning purple streak. River canals of purple glinted off his cheeks as he glanced at Karkat, biting his lip and looking to the water instead. Sliding into a seat in front of him, Karkat's face softened, his voice crackling as he tried to apologise.

"Look, I'm sorry Eridan. I-I didn't know you liked that shit so much and was just being fucking crabby about it like I always do. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Sorrow was evidant in Eridan's eyes as his gaze flashed back at Karkat, looking him up and down before returning to the water, muttering.

"I see you didn't evven bother ta wwear wwhat I gavve ya."

Surprised, Karkat looked down at his stained jumper and nervously admitted.

"Y-Yeah… it didn't feel right to wear your clothes after making you feel like shit. They're actually really fucking great clothes and I'm so surprised Kanaya accepted to make them for you but I just couldn't wear them. I hate that I made you feel that way. I felt all squirmy even thinking about it like guilt fucking melted itself down into a slime to just smear all across my back and neck and wriggle around until I'm so uncomfortable I can't even sit still and want to rip my skin off-"

He stopped, spying Eridan's eyes looking at him. A small silence fell between them before a chuckle broke it.

"Kar you fuckin idiot. I get it."

Tears fell from his face again as he curled closer into himself.

"I told ya ta wwear them because I wwanted to see wwhat you wwould look like in better- in my clothes. If ya don't like those ones, I'll pick out some better ones or I can just leavve ya alone like ya wwant."

Worried, Karkat scooted closer, unsure where to put his arms so he pulled out Eridan's hands and held them, ignoring the faint blushes on both of their faces.

"Hey. Hey! You fucker, I don't want you to leave me alone! I told you the clothes are great, my pride is just a motherfucker and doesn't let me say it all the time. You actually have good fucking taste ok? Your clothes all looked awesome."

"...But you saww wwhat's in my other closet. You're just talking about wwhat's in the stuff I _should_ be wwearing. Wwho evver heard of a guy wwho likes dresses? Maybe I'm just keeping up a charade saying I am one…"

Furrowing his brows, Karkat gripped his hands tighter, forcing Eridan to look up from his knees and gaze at him with blurry eyes.

"Who the fuck cares what has or has not been heard of? I was shitting on you bevause I was angry you have better taste than me not because you like dresses! Who the fuck even gives a shit? Not me. Do you see any shits I'm giving? No because they fucked off ages ago. You can wear whatever the fuck you like and if anyone gives you bullshit for it, they'll have to go through me!"

The light reflecting off the water made Karkat glisten, his eyes full of determination and sincerity. Eridan felt his face heat up as he gazed up at him dreamily. It was like he was a knight in shining armour to protect him… as shining as quiche stained turtlenecks could get anyway. Quietly, he nodded, a smile peeking at the corner of his face.

"Ok. That… thanks Kar. I appreciate it."

Beaming, Karkat tugged at his hand a little.

"Great now get the fuck up, you gave me a knight oufit so we're gonna dress you up like some motherfucking princess and you are gonna look awesome in it. But right now you look like a deflated pufferfish."

Breaking out in high pitched giggles, Eridan scooped up some water and rubbed it over his tear marks, washing them away. He scooped up some more water and splashed his face with it, running it over his fins so they'd perk up. Karkat watched him do it, his eyes closed as the water sparkled across his face, his eyelids, his fins, his lips…

Reddening, he held a hand over his mouth, scolding himself internally for those kinds of thoughts as Eridan slowly stood up, teetering and off balance. As he made to walk, his foot slipped, causing him to grab onto Karkat so he wouldn't fall. Flushing immediately, they looked at each other, feeling the other's breath on their faces. Time stopped momentarily. All they noticed, all they saw were each other's eyes looking back into them. Coughing, Karkat held Eridan's hand and pulled it off his shoulder, looking away as he walked.

"B-Be careful, it's slippery here."

Recovering from the shock, Eridan glanced at Karkat's hair bouncing as he walked and smiled to himself.

"Don't tell me wwhat to do, it's wwater I fuckin livve in it."

~

"Do I really gotta take off my clothes in front of you?"

Karkat grumbled, tentatively gripping on the edges of his jumper. Eridan shrugged, unbothered and taking off his glasses so he could change.

"Do you fuckin see anywwhere else ta do it? I don't got no screens or anyfin and wwe aren't evven looking at each other. Besides, wwe're both dudes and I'm doing it too."

Grunting, Karkat rolled his eyes and pulled up his jumper over his arms, balling it up in his fists. He wasn't facing Eridan but curiosity quickly got the better of him and he peeked over his shoulder. Shirtless. Eridan had already pulled off his own shirt and was neatly folding it with his torso bare. Jeez that dude looked like he hardly ate anything. Violet grubscars clung to ribs, the shoulderblades visibly moved and as he turned back, you could see his gills flapping around his neck. **Wait** _ **. Fuck. He's looking this way.**_ Flushing red as he jumped, Karkat squeaked and looked away. He was oblivious to Eridan's own violet blush as he spied Karkat's unclothed body and quickly covered his purple face with his shirt, internally screaming.

"I-I think I'll go into the bathroom to change my pants."

"Y-Yeah, you knoww wwhat do wwhatever the fuck you wwant."

"Hnnnng I'm… I'm coming out now. You can't fucking laugh at me or I will punch your face in!"

Eridan snickered, lounging on his couch after having sent their clothes to the laundry. As Karkat entered from the other side of the room, he looked up from the back of the sofa and drew in a sharp breath. The outfit looked _perfect_ on him, fitting him marvellously. The maroon sash over purple coat and red trousers fit him wonderfully. He could feel purple rushing to his face just looking at him. Furrowing his brows, Karkat scratched his hair, nervously holding an arm behind him as he walked to the couch.

"Uh… fuck does this even look okay?"

"Kar you look so fuckin handsome in that holy fuck would you be my knight."

Karkat's face blanked out, a red blush blooming on his face as his brain seemed to struggle to compute.

"I- what- you- uh- handsome…knight…?!!"

Embarrassed, Eridan rushed to the bathroom to change into his dress, stuttering.

"I-I-I mean- uh- fuck I'll just uh- go change noww."

"Ok."

Karkat's voice was small, squeaking out from his flushed face as he crashed onto the couch, hiding his face.

Clutching his fist to his chest, Eridan could feel his pusher beating quick and fast inside it. He was all nerves and jitters. This was the first time he'd really shown his dress sense to anyone other than Feferi and Kanaya - even if Karkat said he didn't care, what if he did? And… did someone like him even deserve to be accepted for this? His fins drooped a little, his hand still shaking against the fabric. The dress Karkat had chosen matched his own outfit, full of sparkling purples and shimmering reds. There were no sleeves so his arms were bare and the dress had a v neck which left his gills exposed. The purple then fell away into glimmering glitter with crimson frills diagonally crossing past the hips in multiple layers. It swooshed and fluffed out in a circle when he spun in it.

"Eridan are you fucking done yet? Didja get stuck in the dress or some shit? You need me to come help?"

Gulping, Eridan felt naked without his scarf to cover his gills. His eyes caught a red feathery boa he must of left by accident some other time and wrapped it around his neck, feeling his muscles relax and his body feel less tensed. Wrapping the edges around his arms, he smiled and adjusted his glasses before opening the door.

"No… I'm fuckin capable a changing by myself thank you. Noww don't laugh..."

Taking a breath, he stepped through to find Karkat's jaw drop and his gaze look him up and down silently, lingering on the dress. Eridan felt more violet creep up to his face.

"Holy FUCK, Eridan you look fucking fabulous."

Karkat could feel his cheeks heat up just looking at him. He looked so beautiful in the dress, it fit him in every way and he walked so naturally in it. The way it glittered in the light made Eridan's skin shimmer too with dappled sparkles smattered over his arms and neck, like he was some pretty princess. His hands were twisted into each other with obvious nervousness but he began to smile at the comment, dazzling Karkat with how cute it was.

"Really? Ya don't think it looks wweird?"

An moronic and absolutely terrible idea popped into Karkat's head. An idea only an idiot would think of doing. An idea only an absolutely stupid individual with no thinkpan or impulse control would even try to do. And yet he got up from his seat and knelt down on one knee, taking Eridan's hand in his like a knight and smoothly exclaimed.

"Eridan, you dazzle me with your beauty. I'd be honoured to be your knight, _my prince_."

Violet flushed Eridan's face and he could hardly speak, stammering as he hid his face with his hand.

"I-I oh my- fuckin hell Kar that wwas the cheesiest fin I'vve evver fuckin heard the fuck."

Karkat grinned, holding a hand to his chest.

"I only speak from my heart."

"Oh my fuckin gog shut up."

Swatting his hand, Eridan laughed, joined by Karkat as they walked back to the couch to play board games until their clothes were clean.

"I'm serious though, Eridan. You look fucking awesome in that, why didn't you show us sooner?"

Eridan scratched the back of his neck, looking to the side.

"I thought you guys might think I wwas being silly and shit."

"Eridan why the fuck would you think that. Nepeta does cosplay for fucks sake, we wouldn't have cared."

"Yeah… he he. I'm glad ya like it though, it'd be nice ta wwear these types of thins more often."

"Yeah this actually feels pretty fucking nice. Much better than a squishy quiche jumper anyway. I am never fucking saying anything like what I did ever again though."

Eridan mumbled under his breath.

"It wwasn't that bad though, I kinda liked it…"

"What?"

"I said you don't look bad in that, you look fucking great too. Told ya I havve better fashion sense."

Rolling his eyes, Karkat admitted defeat to Eridan's laugh.

"Fine. You can do the fashion shit better than me. But..."

He paused, thinking. It took him a moment to respond when Eridan looked at him with a flash of concern.

"Kar? Wwhat's up? Wwhat wwere you going to say?"

Karkat looked up at him, scratching the back of his neck nervously with a red face. Eridan's own face blushed violet as he smiled and nodded in answer to his question.

"...if I stay bad at fashion, can we do this again?"


	7. Eridan x Karkat: Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan wants to take his flush crush fishing but said flush crush is a fucking moron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at writing Erikat and at Eridan lmao He immediately got all my self projection and a lot of his character (cough cough low self esteem he fakes is high) was influenced by some amazing works of Erikat I'd read beforehand. Lmao I have no idea how I fell into this ship but I fell into it h a r d. Again, I dont do Karkat's quirk comoketely as I cant handle block capitals and I omit a lot if the swears Eridan uses since I don't like writing things like "bitch" too much. I probably mellowed his character out a lot lmao BUT HE GETS VERY LITTLE CHARACTERISATION IN CANON SO ALLOW IT.  
> Also, this takes place after my fic Clothes but I wrote this before the other one so sone details may not match up.

"Kar, wwhat are you playin?"

Leaning over the couch, Eridan squinted over Karkat's messy hair and onto the switch that he was fiddling around on. Snarling his reply, Karkat cursed as he got another Bass.

"None of your fucking business craphead."

Eridan rolled his eyes, leaning further over. It seemed he was fishing on the screen. 

"Is that fuckin Animal crossin?"

"It was Rose's idea, shut up. She said maybe I'd shut up and take a break from my 'internal anger issues' with a calm game. But guess the fuck what Rose? What I hear you say? With that smug grin that believes ur trash idea worked. It didn't! It looked down at itself with disgust and climbed into the dumpster and lit itself on fire in shame! Well done Rose, now that rubbish idea committed suicide over how terrible it was. Good fucking job."

He huffed, scrunching his nose as he tapped away anyway. 

"Wwow. Sure are a frustrated asshole aren't ya."

A bored look on his face, Eridan watched him make a spectacle over his failures and an idea popped in his head. Grinning with his razor teeth, he reached an arm over Karkat's shoulder and swiped the device from his hands. The other immediately yelped, a red hue dusting his cheeks as he turned around to see Eridan's grin looming over him.

"Hey!! I wasn't finished with that! Give it back right the fuck now."

Tapping his chin with the end of the switch, Eridan shook his head, enjoying the annoyed look on Karkat's face.

"No. Wwhy should I? You're just a little lowwblood landdwweller wwith a shouty face."

Karkat glared him, swiping at the game again.

"Who gives a flying fuck about that? Anyone? Not me. All my fucks have gone flying through the window, living wild and free with the migrating wingbeasts, long since separated from me. I have no more fucks left to give, they're all gone now. Now give my fucking game, it's Dave's switch!"

Smirking, the other held a hand to Karkat's face, pushing it to stop him from grabbing the game.

"No. Not unless ya go somewwhere wwith me."

Growling in frustration, he stopped and spat.

"Where the fuck is a moron like you gonna take me."

"You aren't allowwed ta knoww just yet."

Karkat rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Fuck no, you're gonna murder me aren't you. Killing off all the landweller's and all that bullshit." 

A smile slithered on to Eridan's face and he proposed an offer.

"Alright howw about if I givve ya twwenty thousand bells?"

Eyes bulging, Karkat lay limp on the sofa in shock.

"What?? How the fuck do you have that kind of money? Do you even play the fucking game?"

Sneering, Eridan shook his head indignantly.

"No, I wwouldn't wwant ta evver evven touch it. But Jade convvinced me ta let her play on my swwitch and she got hooked really far. But then her favvourite vvilager left and she got depressed and let me do wwhatevver the fuck i wwant wwith it."

A moment of silence slipped past. Karkat broke it with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll go along with your bullshit just this once."

Lighting up his face, Eridan beamed as he handed the game back to him, his eyes bright under his violet streak of hair.

"Great!! Be ready to go in a hour, I havve things ta set up."

Uncertainly returning to his original position, Karkat watched as he scuttled out, his blue scarf whipping about behind him.

.

"Eridan are you sure about this?"

The other nodded, tying the rope in a loop.

"Yep. Get in so I can cast off." 

Karkat hesitantly shuffled inside, seating himself at the other end of the boat. It was a small rowing boat, rocking as he crawled in it - Jake had bought it to go fishing with the others. The violetblood must have bribed him too to let him use it. There were fishing rods laying on the bottom.

"Really? We're going fucking fishing fishsticks, this was your goddamn plan? Have you gone mad or something?"

Unhooking the loop from the dock, said fishstick held on the oars and looked straight at Karkat, which was easy as they were facing each other.

"Kar, I killed luscii for Fef's lusus all the time. It's wweird not bein able ta do that and this is the closest I got to it."

Unable to argue back, the other grumbled whilst Eridan rowed the boat towards the middle of the lake.

"Well fine but why me? Why curse _me_ of all people to an hour of boredom with your ugly fishface."

Eridan stopped what he was doing, looking down into the water which reflected in blue waves in his eyes. Putting a hand to his neck as if feeling his gills, he answered quietly to himself.

"I like the sound a your vvoice and I felt lonely."

Not hearing him, Karkat jabbed at his leg with his foot.

"Hey! Are you answering me! The fuck did you say?"

Shiftily, Eridan looked up at him.

"I missed the wwater and evveryone else wwould kill me if I tried to bring them. You're just too wweak ta do it."

Fuming, Karkat made to stand up as he yelled.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT M-"

He was interrupted by Eridan swiftly leaning upwards and pulling him down by his shirt, planting him down back on his seat as the boat rocked dangerously. Hissing, the violetblood held him by his arms, waiting for the boat to stop rocking before glaring at the mutant.

"Don't fuckin do that you idiot!! Wwhere the fuck are your gills huh? You'll die if wwe fall! You think I brought you out here to a sacred pool a wwater to havve it dirtied by your blood?"

Eyebrow raising, Karkat's eyes widened a little, he sounded much more afraid than his words implied. Was Eridan actually worried for him? To test the waters, he huffed halfheartedly.

"Whatever. Who cares if I died, not like you'd do anything about it."

"The fuck do you mean by that? I'd divve straight in to savve you if you fell!"

Realising his words, Eridan flushed violet a little and let go, quick to add.

"B-Because howw are me and fef meant ta swwim in these wwaters wwhen they're full a mutant candy blood. You landwwellers already pollute the ocean enough."

He thrust a rod into Karkat's arms and looked away, stopping his rowing and taking up a rod of his own. Casting off expertly, he began to fish quietly. Staring at him a little, Karkat silently took hold of the rod he had and stared at it, unsure how to use it.

"...wwhat are you doin?"

Eridan eyed Karkat suspiciously, confused by the way he was fiddling with the line. Flushing red, Karkat grumbled as he muttered.

"Does it look like I know what the fuck I'm doing?"

"Pffft…"

At the sight of it, Eridan began to laugh. Karkat noticed it was a nice laugh, higher pitched than his normal voice and full of mirth for once. He realised he didn't hear that laugh often and that he wanted to. He wanted to hear that laugh much more often. He didn't realise the other had reached over until he felt cool slender fingers wrap around his hands, moving his fingers to the right ends of the fishing pole. Softly still, the boat hadn't even moved when the violetblood had moved next to him, so close that Karkat could hear him right next to his ear. Eridan tsked as he saw the multiple crimson cuts that he'd scored himself after an aggressive tangle with the hook. 

"Kar, you should'vve told me that ya didn't know how ta use these. I'd havve done the bait for you."

Quietly, the mutant shrugged, trying to ignore the way he could feel Eridan right next to him, his fins brushing against his ears. The other frowned, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Really, you're such a carppy piece of work sometimes…"

Narrowing his eyes, Karkat pushed Eridan's face away from him.

"You did NOT just fucking fish pun me right now!"

Smirking as he returned to his fishing rod, seating himself next to the other this time, Eridan asked.

"Wwhy? Wwe're fishin right noww, best time for em I say."

Karkat groaned loudly, making a big show of planting his face in his hands, huffing in an angry ramble.

“Seriously?? I have to deal with being stuck with you on a boat AND fish puns?? Can my day get any worse - no I won’t say that, I’m sure it will if those motherfucking gods up there hear me and decide to fuck it all up even more. Like ‘Hey Karkat, I hear you’re having a shitty day, it would be too bad if someone made it even worse’ and then go throw a fucking meteor at me again.”

Nervously chuckling, Eridan looked at his hands, observing his claws.

“It… It isn’t _that_ fuckin terrible to be here wwith me is it?”

“What?”

Looking sideways at him, Karkat noticed a sad glint to the violetblood’s eyes, and paused, worry flashing across his face. Eridan didn’t answer, pulling his scarf over his mouth and staring into the water instead. His focus stayed on the bobbing bait on the shimmering surface. Thoughts whirled around his head, electrifying him like the lightning bolt of purple he had dyed into his hair. He was an asshole, he knew that. He tried to be sometimes. It was harder to try to make people like him, he tried and tried to make people love him before. So he was just accustomed to people hating him and kept it that way, pushing them further away. He hated it. He hated it and himself. The others luckily hadn’t noticed, they were just glad he wasn’t always begging to be in their quadrants all the time. He didn’t want them to, he couldn’t let them see how vulnerable he was, how weak he was to his feelings, how little he ate because he couldn’t remember to get anything for himself. It’s not like he wanted to feed the body of such an asshole either. Silently closing his eyes, Eridan leaned forward a little, his scarf still slipped over his mouth. It would be better if he hadn’t dragged Karkat out here. The other certainly wasn’t enjoying himself - what had he expected to come out of this anyway? For his flush crush to magically reciprocate his feelings? That would need magic that he didn’t have. It’s not lie he even let Karkat like him anyway, her was clearly having a bad time here-

“Hey! Fishface! Can you hear me dammit!?”

Breaking out of his trance, Eridan noticed he’d nearly leaned over the boat and Karkat’s arm was holding him back, draped across his chest as he glared into his eyes.

“Finally! You fucking open your eyes! What were you doing, having an epiphany over how shitty fishing in a lake is and how puns makes it worse? Did my comments give you a spiritual awakening or some bullshit like that?”

The other’s lip quivered as his scarf slipped off his face and he gathered his words to reply but then Karkat cut him off. Messy black hair flopping over his eyes, he sheepishly held the back of his neck, letting go of Eridan

“And… about what I said. Don’t think I’m serious alright? I say that kind of shit to everyone, you aren't really any exception. You’ve gotten better from before, you’re actually quite alright to hang with now. Sorry I’m just a whiny asshole all the time, it’s something Rose keeps trying to fix. And you’re like. Not that bad anymore. You're still pretty shitty but all of us are really. Like have you TRIED role playing games with Terezi? She jsut doesn’t shut the fuck UP about whatever overpowered character she has and then you get cornered and she does all her persecutor shit. At least fishing isn’t so shit that I can’t understand how to do it.”

Rolling his eyes, he realised he had gotten sidetracked and stopped, restarting.

“Wait I mean it’s NOT shit. Well it is but I shouldn’t say that and It’s not like I like being here surrounded by water when i can’t swim. I don’t like it. I hate it. Wait wait BUT I don't HATE you. More than I hate everyone anyway. Or maybe not at all.”

Having derailed again, he groaned, face planting into his palms.

“Argh! I’m not good at this self lifting shit. Sorry.”

To his surprise, Eridan began to chuckle, laughing his cute laugh again as a drop of purple slid down his cheek.

“It’s alright Kar. I get it. Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Changing the subject, he looked over at the other’s previous seat.

“Havve you caught anyfin yet?”

Surprised, he looked back at his fishing rod just in time to see it get whipped off over the edge by the boat’s rocking from when he moved. Exasperatedly groaning, Karkat sighed, his shoulders slumping as he plopped onto the middle seat, in between the oars and next to Eridan. The other laughed again, obviously pitying him as he felt a tug on his own rod. 

“Don’t wworry Kar, I’ll catch enough fish for both a us.”

Swiftly swiping upwards, he held out a hand as a fish plopped into his claws, quickly unhooking it and dropping it into a bucket with a splash. Huffing, Karkat crossed his arms and glared at him, watching Eridan as he fished.

A concentrated expression slipped over the violet’s face, smoothly wiping away his previous nerves like water coating a surface. Sharp teeth glinted within his cocky smile as he expertly baited fish and they fell for it all hook, line and sinker. His wavy lightning horns shone within his black hair, little strands of purple breaking away from the big slash of violet he’d dyed into it. Balanced behind his fins, his glasses were as black as his hair and the jumper he wore underneath his blue striped scarf. Strangely enough, his big showy cape was gone, leaving his frilly gills in the open and in view underneath his loosely looped scarf. Surprised, Karkat asked.

“Where’s your cape?”

"Wwhat?"

Jolting out of his concentrated daze, Eridan dropped his latest fish into the bucket and turned to Karkat, flushing violet when he realised the other had been staring. Karkat also flushed crimson as he had the same revelation himself. Everything was balanced. As it should be.

Clearing his throat, Eridan glanced at his shoulder and explained.

"It gets in the wway sometimes wwhen I fish and the boat is only big enough for both a us so I took it off."

Returning to his fishing, he began to smile as he felt a big one take the bait. Slowly, he reeled it in, waiting for the perfect moment. His gills flared with anticipation - something Karkat noticed and found interesting. Leaning forward, he pulled at the edge of Eridan's collar to get a better look at them, entranced in the violet frills. The boat rocked slightly as Eridan pulled the fish out of the water, not noticing Karkat's fingers edging close to his gills until he had the big fish in his hands. Delighted, he gave a shrill trill of happiness and turned his head to beam at Karkat.

"Look wwhat I got-!"

Time froze. Karkat's fingertips brushed against his gill's sensitive skin, sending a violet flush up Eridan's neck but thar wasn't why everything seemed to stop. The mutant had leaned in close and was inches away from his face, red dusting his cheeks as he met the violet blood's stare. Hardly breathing, they stared into each other's eyes, absorbed in the dark depths of red and violet pools surrounded by a glowing amber. Without thinking, Eridan moved closer to his face, their skin on the verge of touching, their lips about to-

When suddenly a wet slapping sound brought their attention to the fish Eridan had been holding. Gasping, he tried to keep hold but the slippery slimy scales slipped out of his grasp and the catfish wriggled out of the boat and dipped back into the pond.

The boat leaned with Eridan as he reached out over the edge for the fish before accepting that it was lost, his fins drooping. Quickly retracting his hand, Karkat pressed it against his chest where he could feel his pusher beating rapidly. Were they about to-? No, no of course not. There's no way a self absorbed violet blood like Eridan would even _think_ of him that way right? It was just his pining speaking, there's no way. Hissing as he sank back to his seat, Eridan glared at Karkat.

"This is all _your_ fucking fault!"

Taken aback, Karkat snarled back.

"What? Me?? How in fuck, what did I do??"

Huffing, Eridan crossed his arms and pouted.

"I blame you and your cute face. It distracted me too much."

It took a moment for the sentence to click in both of their brains. Simultaneously, they both freaked out, the boat rocking as they rushed to answer.

"I- What?? Do you mean that? Cute?? Distracting?? What is this bullshit?? Do I need to grab a fucking detective to solve this case?"

"Wwait!! I-I don't knoww wwhat I meant ta say, it uh it wwas the first fuckin thin ta pop in my head!"

Panicking, Eridan buried his face in his scarf, violet creeping over the entirety of his face and fins. Karkat was no better, shoving his face into his hands as crimson dust flushed over his ears. They sat there in a small silence, screaming internally. 

Eventually, Karkat picked up the fishing rod and fiddled with the line.

"Uh, my turn now. Can you help me with the bait?"

Nodding, Eridan picked up the hook and added the bait, having it ready super quickly. He held Karkat's hand steady on the handle as he cast off and then let the other do the rest, leaning back to watch him.

Karkat's eyebrows were furrowed with anticipation as he held tightly onto the stick. Warm against the cool breeze, the mutant wore a thick black jumper that still had his grey sign on it despite everyone knowing his blood colour by now. His black hair lay in messy locks, untamed and wild above his tired eyes. Underneath them lay dark eyebags that were so heavy Eridan often wondered if he never slept much or if it was eyeliner. Probably the former. Not catching anything, his nubby horns shone in the gleam as he grimaced, showing off much duller teeth than Eridan's own ones. As he fished, Karkat muttered underneath his breath the entire time, cursing tje fish for not taking the bait. His eyes flickered to the side to find Eridan gazing at him, losing concentration for a moment before flicking back to the casted bobble. His bucket stood empty next to Eridan's half full one. Enviously scrunching up his cute nose, he had a half pout as he waited for a bite. Letting a breath out in a smile, the orher tried to start up a conversation.

"So, do ya alwways like ta play animal crossin in your spare time?"

"Huh? Uh yeah sure. I liked playing other things but Dave doesn't trust me with his switch for too long for some reason. Like jeez dude I'm not a fucking grub or something! I know how to use this shit! But noo he turns back to his turntables with a smirk on his face as if he's expecting the game to just blow up in my hands. Like it was a volcano set off with dynamite that fucking destroys entire islands all because I fucking touched a console. Guess I'm a fucking murderer now."

As he rambled, Eridan listened intently, enjoying the sound of Karkat's scratchy whining voice. It was a rough yet adorable and melodious sound to his fins. Smiling silently, he dreamily gazed at the other, only stopping when they both noticed a sharp tug at the line. A grin began to form in Karkst's features and in his excitement, he reeled it in quickly, whirling the handle too fast. Noticing the error, Eridan quickly interjected.

"Kar you gotta sloww dowwn-"

Manically laughing, Karkat stood up suddenly, the boat rocking dangerously as the fish began to tug again. With all his might, the mutant pulled his arm back the way he saw Eridan do it but without the strength or expertise. The fish didn't budge and instead the boat dipped from side to side, swaying precariously close to the water. Seeing the danger, Eridan yelled at Karkat, lunging at him.

"Kar stop! You're gonna fuckin die you moron!"

A loud PLOP followed the disappearance of the fishing rod.

Eridan landed on top of Karkat due to the lunge, his breath breaking upon the other's face as his hands held his head up from the floor on either side of Karkat's head. He pinned the other down with his body, pressing their chests and legs together with no space to move. Heavily sighing, Eridan stayed unmoving like that until the boat sat still once more before looking down to Karkat. The other's eyes were wide and gazing straight up at him, his hand lay flat against their back and in his shock he stayed still. The only thought going through his head was 'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.' Eridan's was only slightly different. Both could hear their pushers booming loud and fast in their ears and feel it in their throats. Both were very very flushed. The boat gently swayed with the water, following its every swell as they drifted with it. Eridan couldn't help but keep his focus on the troll beneath him, struggling to resist the urge to go closer, and Karkat also couldn't direct his attention elsewhere. An awkward silence settled between them.

"Hey Eri?"

Karkat broke the silence, his head thudding against the floor of the boat.

"...yes Kar?"

"Thanks. I could've died from that moronic move."

Surprised, Eridan blinked, his eyes widening and his lips curling into a smile.

"You're wwelcome! You really fuckin wwould havve so nevver do that again!"

Chuckling, Karkat's answer drifted off as his attention was caught by the sight of Eridan's gills, exposed to him with the scarf hanging on his own neck.

"I won't. I was just excited… I guess I wanted to show you I'm not a _complete_ moron and that I can do even the simplest of shit like catch a fucking fish..."

Eridan followed his stare and raised an eyebrow at his interest in the violet filia.

"...Do you like the sight a my gills or somefin? Ya keep starin…"

Slowly reaching up with a hand, Karkat tenderly felt them, careful to stop when Eridan shivered. The other didn't stop him, merely staring straight into his eyes as he did so.

"I think… they look pretty fucking beautiful."

Stunned, Eridan quietly asked.

"...only my fins?"

Karkat's fingers trailed up his neck towards the fins on his head, shaking his own head with a smirk.

"No… I think all of you looks beautiful."

The violet shivered again at his touch and smiled at the comment, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warm feeling bursting in his chest. Softly murmuring, he leaned his head into the hand, the touch that he'd longed for.

"...Hey Kar, I'm flushed for you…Sorry…"

Smiling, Karkat laughed and pulled Eridan's face closer, both of their faces flushing further.

"You fucking moron. Can't you tell I'm flushed for you too?"

Eyes lighting up brightly, Eridan shifted even closer before locking their lips in a sweet kiss. It lasted a couple heartbeats but they both felt like their pushers were about to burst by the end of it. Laughing a little, Eridan shifted one of his hands to stroke Karkat's cheek with a couple claws, gently making sure it didn't hurt him.

"I'm so happy… I'vve been wwanting ta tell ya for wweeks."

Karkat gasped, surprised.

"Really?? You should have just fucking told me dammit! Here I've been, crushing on you for ages and you tell me you were too?" 

Sadly looking to the side, Eridan's voice dropped in volume drastically.

"I… I thought you wwould nevver lovve someone like me."

"Well you little shit I do and that was exactly what I had thought too!"

The other blinked and then began to giggle, dropping his face into the crook of Karkat's neck.

"Wwe're both fuckin idiots."

"Ain't that fucking right."

Laughing at their idiocy, the two lay like that for a while, enjoying the closeness of each other and cuddling in the bottom of the boat. Eridan was more touch starved than either of them had known and clutched Karkat to him tightly. He began to purr when the other stroked his fins gently, feeling his voice with their chests so close together. Eventually, it became too long to stay like that in the middle of a lake and they slowly got up, Eridan taking residence in the middle with the oars and Karkat sitting across him. Whining, the mutant groaned dramatically.

"Eridan my jaw feels colder than a pack of ice left in the freezer for a thousand sweeps and released where heat never existed.."

"Wwell wwhat do you wwant me ta do about it? Is that a jab at the kiss. I don't get much practice okay?"

He covered his mouth with his scarf, embarrassed, as Karkat shook his head.

"Nope. I want you to give me your fucking scarf."

"Oh. You could'vve just said that. So much for mister Lovve Expert."

Frustratedly sighing, Karkat huffed.

'It just seemed fun and flirty for a second ok?? I'm shit at this stuff in practice."

Eridan laughed and pulled at Karkat's sleeve, tugging him to sit next to him. Once the mutant complied, Eridan unwrapped his scarf and redid it across the two of them, hooking his arm across Karkat's back to push him closer and to reach"Kar, wwhat are you playin?"

Leaning over the couch, Eridan squinted over Karkat's messy hair and onto the switch that he was fiddling around on. Snarling his reply, Karkat cursed as he got another Bass.

"None of your fucking business craphead."

Eridan rolled his eyes, leaning further over. It seemed he was fishing on the screen. 

"Is that fuckin Animal crossin?"

"It was Rose's idea, shut up. She said maybe I'd shut up and take a break from my 'internal anger issues' with a calm game. But guess the fuck what Rose? What I hear you say? With that smug grin that believes ur trash idea worked. It didn't! It looked down at itself with disgust and climbed into the dumpster and lit itself on fire in shame! Well done Rose, now that rubbish idea committed suicide over how terrible it was. Good fucking job."

He huffed, scrunching his nose as he tapped away anyway. 

"Wwow. Sure are a frustrated asshole aren't ya."

A bored look on his face, Eridan watched him make a spectacle over his failures and an idea popped in his head. Grinning with his razor teeth, he reached an arm over Karkat's shoulder and swiped the device from his hands. The other immediately yelped, a red hue dusting his cheeks as he turned around to see Eridan's grin looming over him.

"Hey!! I wasn't finished with that! Give it back right the fuck now."

Tapping his chin with the end of the switch, Eridan shook his head, enjoying the annoyed look on Karkat's face.

"No. Wwhy should I? You're just a little lowwblood landdwweller wwith a shouty face."

Karkat glared him, swiping at the game again.

"Who gives a flying fuck about that? Anyone? Not me. All my fucks have gone flying through the window, living wild and free with the migrating wingbeasts, long since separated from me. I have no more fucks left to give, they're all gone now. Now give my fucking game, it's Dave's switch!"

Smirking, the other held a hand to Karkat's face, pushing it to stop him from grabbing the game.

"No. Not unless ya go somewwhere wwith me."

Growling in frustration, he stopped and spat.

"Where the fuck is a moron like you gonna take me."

"You aren't allowwed ta knoww just yet."

Karkat rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Fuck no, you're gonna murder me aren't you. Killing off all the landweller's and all that bullshit." 

A smile slithered on to Eridan's face and he proposed an offer.

"Alright howw about if I givve ya twwenty thousand bells?"

Eyes bulging, Karkat lay limp on the sofa in shock.

"What?? How the fuck do you have that kind of money? Do you even play the fucking game?"

Sneering, Eridan shook his head indignantly.

"No, I wwouldn't wwant ta evver evven touch it. But Jade convvinced me ta let her play on my swwitch and she got hooked really far. But then her favvourite vvilager left and she got depressed and let me do wwhatevver the fuck i wwant wwith it."

A moment of silence slipped past. Karkat broke it with a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll go along with your bullshit just this once."

Lighting up his face, Eridan beamed as he handed the game back to him, his eyes bright under his violet streak of hair.

"Great!! Be ready to go in a hour, I havve things ta set up."

Uncertainly returning to his original position, Karkat watched as he scuttled out, his blue scarf whipping about behind him.

.

"Eridan are you sure about this?"

The other nodded, tying the rope in a loop.

"Yep. Get in so I can cast off." 

Karkat hesitantly shuffled inside, seating himself at the other end of the boat. It was a small rowing boat, rocking as he crawled in it - Jake had bought it to go fishing with the others. The violetblood must have bribed him too to let him use it. There were fishing rods laying on the bottom.

"Really? We're going fucking fishing fishsticks, this was your goddamn plan? Have you gone mad or something?"

Unhooking the loop from the dock, said fishstick held on the oars and looked straight at Karkat, which was easy as they were facing each other.

"Kar, I killed luscii for Fef's lusus all the time. It's wweird not bein able ta do that and this is the closest I got to it."

Unable to argue back, the other grumbled whilst Eridan rowed the boat towards the middle of the lake.

"Well fine but why me? Why curse me of all people to an hour of boredom with your ugly fishface."

Eridan stopped what he was doing, looking down into the water which reflected in blue waves in his eyes. Putting a hand to his neck as if feeling his gills, he answered quietly to himself.

"I like the sound a your vvoice and I felt lonely."

Not hearing him, Karkat jabbed at his leg with his foot.

"Hey! Are you answering me! The fuck did you say?"

Shiftily, Eridan looked up at him.

"I missed the wwater and evveryone else wwould kill me if I tried to bring them. You're just too wweak ta do it."

Fuming, Karkat made to stand up as he yelled.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT M-"

He was interrupted by Eridan swiftly leaning upwards and pulling him down by his shirt, planting him down back on his seat as the boat rocked dangerously. Hissing, the violetblood held him by his arms, waiting for the boat to stop rocking before glaring at the mutant.

"Don't fuckin do that you idiot!! Wwhere the fuck are your gills huh? You'll die if wwe fall! You think I brought you out here to a sacred pool a wwater to havve it dirtied by your blood?"

Eyebrow raising, Karkat's eyes widened a little, he sounded much more afraid than his words implied. Was Eridan actually worried for him? To test the waters, he huffed halfheartedly.

"Whatever. Who cares if I died, not like you'd do anything about it."

"The fuck do you mean by that? I'd divve straight in to savve you if you fell!"

Realising his words, Eridan flushed violet a little and let go, quick to add.

"B-Because howw are me and fef meant ta swwim in these wwaters wwhen they're full a mutant candy blood. You landwwellers already pollute the ocean enough."

He thrust a rod into Karkat's arms and looked away, stopping his rowing and taking up a rod of his own. Casting off expertly, he began to fish quietly. Staring at him a little, Karkat silently took hold of the rod he had and stared at it, unsure how to use it.

"...wwhat are you doin?"

Eridan eyed Karkat suspiciously, confused by the way he was fiddling with the line. Flushing red, Karkat grumbled as he muttered.

"Does it look like I know what the fuck I'm doing?"

"Pffft…"

At the sight of it, Eridan began to laugh. Karkat noticed it was a nice laugh, higher pitched than his normal voice and full of mirth for once. He realised he didn't hear that laugh often and that he wanted to. He wanted to hear that laugh much more often. He didn't realise the other had reached over until he felt cool slender fingers wrap around his hands, moving his fingers to the right ends of the fishing pole. Softly still, the boat hadn't even moved when the violetblood had moved next to him, so close that Karkat could hear him right next to his ear. Eridan tsked as he saw the multiple crimson cuts that he'd scored himself after an aggressive tangle with the hook. 

"Kar, you should'vve told me that ya didn't know how ta use these. I'd havve done the bait for you."

Quietly, the mutant shrugged, trying to ignore the way he could feel Eridan right next to him, his fins brushing against his ears. The other frowned, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Really, you're such a carppy piece of work sometimes…"

Narrowing his eyes, Karkat pushed Eridan's face away from him.

"You did NOT just fucking fish pun me right now!"

Smirking as he returned to his fishing rod, seating himself next to the other this time, Eridan asked.

"Wwhy? Wwe're fishin right noww, best time for em I say."

Karkat groaned loudly, making a big show of planting his face in his hands, huffing in an angry ramble.

“Seriously?? I have to deal with being stuck with you on a boat AND fish puns?? Can my day get any worse - no I won’t say that, I’m sure it will if those motherfucking gods up there hear me and decide to fuck it all up even more. Like ‘Hey Karkat, I hear you’re having a shitty day, it would be too bad if someone made it even worse’ and then go throw a fucking meteor at me again.”

Nervously chuckling, Eridan looked at his hands, observing his claws.

“It… It isn’t that fuckin terrible to be here wwith me is it?”

“What?”

Looking sideways at him, Karkat noticed a sad glint to the violetblood’s eyes, and paused, worry flashing across his face. Eridan didn’t answer, pulling his scarf over his mouth and staring into the water instead. His focus stayed on the bobbing bait on the shimmering surface. Thoughts whirled around his head, electrifying him like the lightning bolt of purple he had dyed into his hair. He was an asshole, he knew that. He tried to be sometimes. It was harder to try to make people like him, he tried and tried to make people love him before. So he was just accustomed to people hating him and kept it that way, pushing them further away. He hated it. He hated it and himself. The others luckily hadn’t noticed, they were just glad he wasn’t always begging to be in their quadrants all the time. He didn’t want them to, he couldn’t let them see how vulnerable he was, how weak he was to his feelings, how little he ate because he couldn’t remember to get anything for himself. It’s not like he wanted to feed the body of such an asshole either. Silently closing his eyes, Eridan leaned forward a little, his scarf still slipped over his mouth. It would be better if he hadn’t dragged Karkat out here. The other certainly wasn’t enjoying himself - what had he expected to come out of this anyway? For his flush crush to magically reciprocate his feelings? That would need magic that he didn’t have. It’s not lie he even let Karkat like him anyway, her was clearly having a bad time here-

“Hey! Fishface! Can you hear me dammit!?”

Breaking out of his trance, Eridan noticed he’d nearly leaned over the boat and Karkat’s arm was holding him back, draped across his chest as he glared into his eyes.

“Finally! You fucking open your eyes! What were you doing, having an epiphany over how shitty fishing in a lake is and how puns makes it worse? Did my comments give you a spiritual awakening or some bullshit like that?”

The other’s lip quivered as his scarf slipped off his face and he gathered his words to reply but then Karkat cut him off. Messy black hair flopping over his eyes, he sheepishly held the back of his neck, letting go of Eridan

“And… about what I said. Don’t think I’m serious alright? I say that kind of shit to everyone, you aren't really any exception. You’ve gotten better from before, you’re actually quite alright to hang with now. Sorry I’m just a whiny asshole all the time, it’s something Rose keeps trying to fix. And you’re like. Not that bad anymore. You're still pretty shitty but all of us are really. Like have you TRIED role playing games with Terezi? She jsut doesn’t shut the fuck UP about whatever overpowered character she has and then you get cornered and she does all her persecutor shit. At least fishing isn’t so shit that I can’t understand how to do it.”

Rolling his eyes, he realised he had gotten sidetracked and stopped, restarting.

“Wait I mean it’s NOT shit. Well it is but I shouldn’t say that and It’s not like I like being here surrounded by water when i can’t swim. I don’t like it. I hate it. Wait wait BUT I don't HATE you. More than I hate everyone anyway. Or maybe not at all.”

Having derailed again, he groaned, face planting into his palms.

“Argh! I’m not good at this self lifting shit. Sorry.”

To his surprise, Eridan began to chuckle, laughing his cute laugh again as a drop of purple slid down his cheek.

“It’s alright Kar. I get it. Thanks. I appreciate it.”

Changing the subject, he looked over at the other’s previous seat.

“Havve you caught anyfin yet?”

Surprised, he looked back at his fishing rod just in time to see it get whipped off over the edge by the boat’s rocking from when he moved. Exasperatedly groaning, Karkat sighed, his shoulders slumping as he plopped onto the middle seat, in between the oars and next to Eridan. The other laughed again, obviously pitying him as he felt a tug on his own rod. 

“Don’t wworry Kar, I’ll catch enough fish for both a us.”

Swiftly swiping upwards, he held out a hand as a fish plopped into his claws, quickly unhooking it and dropping it into a bucket with a splash. Huffing, Karkat crossed his arms and glared at him, watching Eridan as he fished.

A concentrated expression slipped over the violet’s face, smoothly wiping away his previous nerves like water coating a surface. Sharp teeth glinted within his cocky smile as he expertly baited fish and they fell for it all hook, line and sinker. His wavy lightning horns shone within his black hair, little strands of purple breaking away from the big slash of violet he’d dyed into it. Balanced behind his fins, his glasses were as black as his hair and the jumper he wore underneath his blue striped scarf. Strangely enough, his big showy cape was gone, leaving his frilly gills in the open and in view underneath his loosely looped scarf. Surprised, Karkat asked.

“Where’s your cape?”

"Wwhat?"

Jolting out of his concentrated daze, Eridan dropped his latest fish into the bucket and turned to Karkat, flushing violet when he realised the other had been staring. Karkat also flushed crimson as he had the same revelation himself. Everything was balanced. As it should be.

Clearing his throat, Eridan glanced at his shoulder and explained.

"It gets in the wway sometimes wwhen I fish and the boat is only big enough for both a us so I took it off."

Returning to his fishing, he began to smile as he felt a big one take the bait. Slowly, he reeled it in, waiting for the perfect moment. His gills flared with anticipation - something Karkat noticed and found interesting. Leaning forward, he pulled at the edge of Eridan's collar to get a better look at them, entranced in the violet frills. The boat rocked slightly as Eridan pulled the fish out of the water, not noticing Karkat's fingers edging close to his gills until he had the big fish in his hands. Delighted, he gave a shrill trill of happiness and turned his head to beam at Karkat.

"Look wwhat I got-!"

Time froze. Karkat's fingertips brushed against his gill's sensitive skin, sending a violet flush up Eridan's neck but thar wasn't why everything seemed to stop. The mutant had leaned in close and was inches away from his face, red dusting his cheeks as he met the violet blood's stare. Hardly breathing, they stared into each other's eyes, absorbed in the dark depths of red and violet pools surrounded by a glowing amber. Without thinking, Eridan moved closer to his face, their skin on the verge of touching, their lips about to-

When suddenly a wet slapping sound brought their attention to the fish Eridan had been holding. Gasping, he tried to keep hold but the slippery slimy scales slipped out of his grasp and the catfish wriggled out of the boat and dipped back into the pond.

The boat leaned with Eridan as he reached out over the edge for the fish before accepting that it was lost, his fins drooping. Quickly retracting his hand, Karkat pressed it against his chest where he could feel his pusher beating rapidly. Were they about to-? No, no of course not. There's no way a self absorbed violet blood like Eridan would even think of him that way right? It was just his pining speaking, there's no way. Hissing as he sank back to his seat, Eridan glared at Karkat.

"This is all your fucking fault!"

Taken aback, Karkat snarled back.

"What? Me?? How in fuck, what did I do??"

Huffing, Eridan crossed his arms and pouted.

"I blame you and your cute face. It distracted me too much."

It took a moment for the sentence to click in both of their brains. Simultaneously, they both freaked out, the boat rocking as they rushed to answer.

"I- What?? Do you mean that? Cute?? Distracting?? What is this bullshit?? Do Ii need to grab a fucking detective to solve this case?"

"Wwait!! I-I don't knoww wwhat I meant ta say, it uh it wwas the first fuckin thin ta pop in my head!"

Panicking, Eridan buried his face in his scarf, violet creeping over the entirety of his face and fins. Karkat was no better, shoving his face into his hands as crimson dust flushed over his ears. They sat there in a small silence, screaming internally. 

Eventually, Karkat picked up the fishing rod and fiddled with the line.

"Uh, my turn now. Can you help me with the bait?"

Nodding, Eridan picked up the hook and added the bait, having it ready super quickly. He held Karkat's hand steady on the handle as he cast off and then let the other do the rest, leaning back to watch him.

Karkat's eyebrows were furrowed with anticipation as he held tightly onto the stick. Warm against the cool breeze, the mutant wore a thick black jumper that still had his grey sign on it despite everyone knowing his blood colour by now. His black hair lay in messy locks, untamed and wild above his tired eyes. Underneath them lay dark eyebags that were so heavy Eridan often wondered if he never slept much or if it was eyeliner. Probably the former. Not catching anything, his nubby horns shone in the gleam as he grimaced, showing off much duller teeth than Eridan's own ones. As he fished, Karkat muttered underneath his breath the entire time, cursing tje fish for not taking the bait. His eyes flickered to the side to find Eridan gazing at him, losing concentration for a moment before flicking back to the casted bobble. His bucket stood empty next to Eridan's half full one. Enviously scrunching up his cute nose, he had a half pout as he waited for a bite. Letting a breath out in a smile, the orher tried to start up a conversation.

"So, do ya alwways like ta play animal crossin in your spare time?"

"Huh? Uh yeah sure. I liked playing other things but Dave doesn't trust me with his switch for too long for some reason. Like jeez dude I'm not a fucking grub or something! I know how to use this shit! But noo he turns back to his turntables with a smirk on his face as if he's expecting the game to just blow up in my hands. Like it was a volcano set off with dynamite that fucking destroys entire islands all because I fucking touched a console. Guess I'm a fucking murderer now."

As he rambled, Eridan listened intently, enjoying the sound of Karkat's scratchy whining voice. It was a rough yet adorable and melodious sound to his fins. Smiling silently, he dreamily gazed at the other, only stopping when they both noticed a sharp tug at the line. A grin began to form in Karkst's features and in his excitement, he reeled it in quickly, whirling the handle too fast. Noticing the error, Eridan quickly interjected.

"Kar you gotta sloww dowwn-"

Manically laughing, Karkat stood up suddenly, the boat rocking dangerously as the fish began to tug again. With all his might, the mutant pulled his arm back the way he saw Eridan do it but without the strength or expertise. The fish didn't budge and instead the boat dipped from side to side, swaying precariously close to the water. Seeing the danger, Eridan yelled at Karkat, lunging at him.

"Kar stop! You're gonna fuckin die you moron!"

A loud PLOP followed the disappearance of the fishing rod.

Eridan landed on top of Karkat due to the lunge, his breath breaking upon the other's face as his hands held his head up from the floor on either side of Karkat's head. He pinned the other down with his body, pressing their chests and legs together with no space to move. Heavily sighing, Eridan stayed unmoving like that until the boat sat still once more before looking down to Karkat. The other's eyes were wide and gazing straight up at him, his hand lay flat against their back and in his shock he stayed still. The only thought going through his head was 'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK.' Eridan's was only slightly different. Both could hear their pushers booming loud and fast in their ears and feel it in their throats. Both were very very flushed. The boat gently swayed with the water, following its every swell as they drifted with it. Eridan couldn't help but keep his focus on the troll beneath him, struggling to resist the urge to go closer, and Karkat also couldn't direct his attention elsewhere. An awkward silence settled between them.

"Hey Eri?"

Karkat broke the silence, his head thudding against the floor of the boat.

"...yes Kar?"

"Thanks. I could've died from that moronic move."

Surprised, Eridan blinked, his eyes widening and his lips curling into a smile.

"You're wwelcome! You really fuckin wwould havve so nevver do that again!"

Chuckling, Karkat's answer drifted off as his attention was caught by the sight of Eridan's gills, exposed to him with the scarf hanging on his own neck.

"I won't. I was just excited… I guess I wanted to show you I'm not a complete moron and that I can do even the simplest of shit like catch a fucking fish..."

Eridan followed his stare and raised an eyebrow at his interest in the violer filia.

"...Do you like the sight a my gills or somefin? Ya keep starin…"

Slowly reaching up with a hand, Karkat tenderly felt them, careful to stop when Eridan shivered. The other didn't stop him, merely staring straight into his eyes as he did so.

"I think… they look pretty fucking beautiful."

Stunned, Eridan quietly asked.

"...only my fins?"

Karkat's fingers trailed up his neck towards the fins on his head, shaking his own head with a smirk.

"No… I think all of you looks beautiful."

The violet shivered again at his touch and smiled at the comment, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warm feeling bursting in his chest. Softly murmuring, he leaned his head into the hand, the touch that he'd longed for.

"...Hey Kar, I'm flushed for you…Sorry…"

Smiling, Karkat laughed and pulled Eridan's face closer, both of their faces flushing further.

"You fucking moron. Can't you tell I'm flushed for you too?"

Eyes lighting up brightly, Eridan shifted even closer before locking their lips in a sweet kiss. It lasted a couple heartbeats but they both felt like their pushers were about to burst by the end of it. Laughing a little, Eridan shifted one of his hands to stroke Karkat's cheek with a couple claws, gently making sure it didn't hurt him.

"I'm so happy… I'vve been wwanting ta tell ya for wweeks."

Karkat gasped, surprised.

"Really?? You should have just fucking told me dammit! Here I've been, crushing on you for ages and you tell me you were too?" 

Sadly looking to the side, Eridan's voice dropped in volume drastically.

"I… I thought you wwould nevver lovve someone like me."

"Well you little shit I do and that was exactly what I had thought too!"

The other blinked and then began to giggle, dropping his face into the crook of Karkat's neck.

"Wwe're both fuckin idiots."

"Ain't that fucking right."

Laughing at their idiocy, the two lay like that for a while, enjoying the closeness of each other and cuddling in the bottom of the boat. Eridan was more touch starved than either of them had known and clutched Karkat to him tightly. He began to purr when the other stroked his fins gently, feeling his voice with their chests so close together. Eventually, it became too long to stay like that in the middle of a lake and they slowly got up, Eridan taking residence in the middle with the oars and Karkat sitting across him. Whining, the mutant groaned dramatically.

"Eridan my jaw feels colder than a pack of ice left in the freezer for a thousand sweeps and released where heat never existed.."

"Wwell wwhat do you wwant me ta do about it? Is that a jab at the kiss. I don't get much practice okay?"

He covered his mouth with his scarf, embarrassed, as Karkat shook his head.

"Nope. I want you to give me your fucking scarf."

"Oh. You could'vve just said that. So much for mister Lovve Expert."

Frustratedly sighing, Karkat huffed.

'It just seemed fun and flirty for a second ok?? I'm shit at this stuff in practice."

Eridan laughed and pulled at Karkat's sleeve, tugging him to sit next to him. Once the mutant complied, Eridan unwrapped his scarf and redid it across the two of them, hooking his arm across Karkat's back to push him closer and to reach the oars.

"There. Noww this should be better right?"

Smiling, Karkat shuffled a little closer, leaning his head on Eridan's arm.

"This is perfect."

And that's how they rowed home.

the oars.

"There. Noww this should be better right?"

Smiling, Karkat shuffled a little closer, leaning his head on Eridan's arm.

"This is perfect."

And that's how they rowed home.


	8. Dave <3 Karkat <> Kanaya: Karkat Vantas has friends???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://regulusrain.tumblr.com/post/617942912993574912/i-just-got-what-i-think-would-be-a-cute-idea-ok  
> ^   
> My prompt  
> Its the summary but there isnt enough space in this box for me to write it all out skdj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my humanstuck hcs are heavily influencing this lmao so u get Bengali Karkat, Vietnamese Sollux and Indian Maryams. Dave's still American though. I try to write in their quirks anyway bc they're fun and it shows how they say things but I Cannot WRITE LIKE THIS FOR KARKAT'S FUCKING PARAGRAPHS so he's gonna have something a lil less accurate. Also Yes I used my own ocs for this and Yes they ended up having crushes on the homestuck characters, I am Gay for them all and Self Project ok??

Everyone in school knew Karkat Vantas. It was inevitable. He was so loud, you could hear him shouting at a senior who'd bumped into him from the other side of the school. He picked fights with anyone who pissed him off even marginally and had enough curses in his barrage of words to need his entire dialogue censored. Reputation preceding him, his dark messy hair, glaring shadowed eyes and light brown skin had become iconic behind his dark turtleneck that he never seemed to change. However, as loud and grumpy as he was, he was also known for being the wise mentor of the school. People came to him with their problems and through straightforward and blunt grumbles, he gave them solutions and helped them through it. He seemed to be exceptionally good when it came to romance too, though noone had ever seen him so much as smile. A scowl was his neutral face and the tips of his lips only ever turned lower and lower. 

Some theorised that they seemed to curve up a bit whenever he was with Sollux though, it was hard to believe with how often the two argued. Daily entertainment became watching the short Bengali kid shout at the Vietnamese nerd that towered over him the second either of them entered the room. Sollux Captor was mainly known for his daily run ins with Karkat and how he spoke of him fondly even afterwards. He was also the mega nerd of the school, behind the 3D glasses he always wore and short bangs was a genius brain that earned high grades. He'd hacked into the school's computers ages ago and the entire pupil population had him to thank for the wifi password. He always wore red headphones on his head that appeared to be a gift from someone and spoke with a lisp but had a sharp tongue when it came down to it. Noone knew why he even bothered talking with Karkat, the two seemed to hate each other yet they sat together at lunch everyday and he was the only one known to hear Karkat's quiet voice.

I had never quite bothered to ponder too much why it was like that, I was curious person sure but I wasn't too nosy. Karkat had helped me before, when some friends of mine had turned a little toxic. Like most others, I hadn't really tried to befriend him afterwards, the guy just seemed the type to be closed off even if you tried. I haven't heard of much successes from others who made the effort. Sollux had helped me with my grades too, giving me some study pointers after I'd offhandedly mentioned my trouble. Still, school wouldn't be as fun without the constant drama of watching Karkat merely interact with others, yelling at teachers at times and Sollux persistently poking him and pushing his buttons. What was surprising is that Karkat was quite studious and earned quite high grades. But I'd always wondered what kind of person it would take to crack a smile from him…

"Hey hey hey~ Who do you think will get shouted by the Kat today~?"

Joseph turned around in his chair to talk to us, nudging Polyp, who was sitting next to him, to join. They sighed and followed suit, adding on.

"No bets on Sollux, Susie. That's cheating."

Susie, who sat next to me, pouted but rolled her eyes.

"Fine~ What's the bet?"

"Buy us all a drink and sweet after school."

I chipped in, immediately seizing my chance for some food. Joseph groaned whilst Polyp laughed.

"Sounds fair to me. Not all of us are broke like a certain young man sitting next to me."

They nudged him as he scoffed, pointing a finger at me.

"I hate you but I will take that offer."

Clapping her hands in glee, Susie chirped.

"Whoo! Free food!! Alright, I bet on--"

"Now now class, quieten down. I have an announcement to make."

We were interrupted by the teacher slapping a book down on his desk to quieten us down. Silence took a little time but soon even Karkat shut up from his seat in the back. Pushing up his glasses further up his nose, the teacher gestured to the door and announced.

"Class, we will be having a new student joining us today. She'd moved into the area only recently so be nice and make her feel welcome."

At that second, she walked in and all of our breaths were taken away. 

She was beautiful. Bright brown skin accented by the green makeup she appeared to have expertly applied and dazzling jade eyes peeking out from curly dark brown hair that coiled around her foreheads in swirls. It was chin length and showcased the glittering jewellery she wore, necklaces visible from underneath the emerald dress she wore, golden designs spiralling across her arms and torso. I could see Susie instantly swoon for her, eyes glazing over dreamily as Joseph seemed struck in the heart. When she spoke, every syllable was accented and clear, flowing smoothly like a melodic song.

"Greetings, My Name Is Kanaya, I Moved Here With My Mothers A Few Days Ago And I Hope I Enjoy My Time With You Here."

At the sound of her voice, many of the class turned visibly breathless. But I noticed her eyes had been fixated on one spot the second she had entered. Following her gaze, I saw that she was looking at Karkat Vantas of all people. He was staring back at her, seeming just as shocked as the rest of us but more dramatically, with his mouth hanging open and his entire body frozen. Jeez, it looked like he was seeing the ghost of someone he once knew. Clearing his throat, the teacher looked at the seating plan and began.

"Alright Kanaya, you will be sitting next to-"

She cut him off, shaking her head and declaring confidently.

"Actually, I Would Like To Sit Next To Karkat Please."

Shock pounded through the room. Karkat? KARKAT?? This gorgeous girl knew Karkat? And wanted to sit with him??? Was she crazy? How did she even know him? How did they meet? Did Karkat even realise this? Surprised, the teacher shrugged, and nodded his head. In disbelief, our faces spluttered with questions, watching in confusion as she sashayed over to the empty seat. We were all whipped around in our seats, a silent audience tensed in anticipation as she walked through the rows of seats of students holding their breath. We all thought she was out of her mind. Karkat watched her come, speechlessly gaping at her as she stopped in front of his desk. Looking down at him, her green lipsticked lips twitched before breaking out in a smile. And then, to our utter surprise, Karkat grinned back.

Lightning struck us all collectively, I felt my heart skip a beat at the sight. Karkat had never once dropped his frown the entire time he'd been at school and yet at the first sight of this new girl, he was beaming straight at her. And boy was it adorable. None of us had ever believed he even knew how to! I heard Polyp draw in a quick breath. Karkat didn't stop smiling, his teeth bared from ear to ear like he was the gladdest guy in the world. Seeing him so happy made him look utterly cute, I could hear a few of the class quietly cooing and resisted the urge to do the same. Standing up, he seemed to not even notice the rest of us and practically leapt forward to hug Kanaya, straight into her arms. The two were both on the verge of crying, hugging each other tightly. It was surreal. Within two minutes of arriving, Kanya had showed us sides of Karkat we hadn't ever seen for years. Now I was really curious. Just how did they kbow each other? And for how long? No one made a move to stop them. 

As they broke their embrace, they took each other's faces in their hands and touched foreheads, whispering quietly. Craning my ear towards them, I could only catch wisps of the conversation, increasing my intrigue.

"...never fucking told me…"

"...Like Surprises Don't You…"

"...know I fucking hate…"

"...Don't Pretend You Don't…"

Kanaya chuckled, gracing us all with a melodious laugh. And then, to add another arrow into all of our hearts, Karkat laughed too. His voice was rough and scratchy but his laugh was utterly adorable. Susie collapsed on her desk, as if fainting. I slowly let out the breath I forgot I was holding, too stunned to move anymore. Most of the class was exactly the same as Kanaya and Karkat took their seats, finally noticing our stares. Karkat hid his face in his arms, seemingly scowling whilst Kanaya snickered again, calm and collected as she gave us all a little wave.

Sollux wasn't in our class but I soon heard that he had greeted Kanaya abnormally too, as if he'd known her for ages. Being beautiful and kind, she was quickly popular but tended to stick to Karkat a lot. The two were always talking. It was weird, Karkat who was so shut off and shouty looked so animated and happy next to her. He smiled more often, blinding us often with a wave of adorable and it was often you could hear him shouting sweet things to her and see the two together. He often held her hand and she'd cup his face as they talked - which they almost always did. Karkat was so touchy it was like he'd been replaced with another Karkat, sweeter and more protective. It was hard for anyone to even try to confess to her as Karkat was always there to make sure they knew what would happen if they hurt her. And still she would sweetly refuse them and they would never care because she was hypnotising to even hear. Her heart belonged to another, she would always say and Karkat would nudge her with a smile that she always returned. Instantly, rumours spread like wildfire of course.

Slamming her hand down, Susie excitedly arrived at my desk for break.

"They're dating I just KNOW it!! I saw them hugging again and playing with each other's hair just this morning!"

Shaking my head, I laughed.

"Suspicious, suspicious, we both don't do that ever at all."

Rolling her eyes, she looped her arms around my neck and hugged me with a grin.

"Yes but that's because we're both cuddlebears! And also this is Karkat we're talking here, the Kat who scratches you for even touching his hair. If they aren't in love with each other then I don't know HOW this is possible."

Groaning as they turned around, Polyp butted in.

"I asked them before, and I told you. They aren't dating. They don't like each other that way."

"You're just hoping for that because your crush on Karkat came back when you saw him smile!"

Sticking her tongue out, Susie rocked against me whilst Polyp's cheeks reddened.

"I am not! I do not have a crush on Karkat!!"

Susie giggled, smirking and their face gave away their lie.

"Careful with how loud you say that~ he might hear~"

They blushed deeper as Joseph finally joined the conversation, grinning.

"Hey hey let's make a bet on it! I'll ask em if they're actually dating or if they're queerplat right now and the loser or losers buys us all a round of drinks."

Fingergunning, I agreed.

"You had me at the free food. I vote Dating."

With a chuckle, Susie held up her hand.

"Oh me too me too! I'm on the Dating team!"

Polyp sighed, rolling their eyes.

"Obviously. I'll start off the Queerplats then."

Joseph nodded, still smiling.

"Queerplats for the win!"

Then, louder and addressed to the back where Kanaya and Karkat were loudly discussing romcoms, he half yelled.

"Hey Karkat! Kanaya!"

Paused, they both looked at our direction, Polyp instantly looking away from their gaze. Chuckling, Joseph continued.

"Gonna ask one last time, you two dating or are ya queerplatonic or somethin?"

Angrily, Karkat shouted back.

"Why the fuck does everyone keep fucking asking? Our shit ain't none of your business!"

Kanaya laughed, setting a hand on Karkat's to calm him down before answering.

"We're What You'd Call Queerplatonic, I Have A Girlfriend So Karkat And I Are Just Very Close."

With a shit eating grin, Joseph turned back to me and Susie, holding out a hand and chirping.

"A 7-Up please!"

Grumbling, I tipped him off mock-perkily.

"CoMiNg RiGhT uP~!"

Polyp held up their hand too.

"I want a Dr Pepper!"

Susie groaned, getting up.

"Jeez why'd you have to pick the most expensive ones!"

As confused we'd all been with the scene that Kanaya had caused, things eventually settled back down to normal. Karkat was still a grump but less of a grump thanks to her and we continued to appreciate him as the wise mentor of the school - only now more people approached him with friendship in mind. But although some still doubted over whether the two were lying about dating, it soon became evident they weren't when He came along. The second new kid to surprise us.

"Settle down class, we have a new pupil with us today. Come on in and introduce yourself."

Just like Kanaya, the second we saw him, we felt an impact. With a confident smirk underneath a splatter of freckles, I was instantly reminded of Sollux and his 3D glasses by the new kid's sunglasses. Wavy blonde bangs dyed red were swept to the side over his sideburns and pale skin. He held an air of swagger around him, hands in his jeans pockets with black and red headphones looped around his neck atoo his turntables t shirt. He looked good and he knew it. Nodding his head, he loudly spoke, his face giving nothing away yet we all knew he was looking straight at Karkat from behind his shades.

"Yo. I'm Dave. Gonna be here from now on I guess. Nice to meet ya."

I could hear Joseph whisper a panicked 'fuck' under his breath and chuckled to myself. Glancing back, I saw Karkat bite his lip, his arms folded as he looked away from Dave. Kanaya waved with a small smile. The teacher sat him in the middle, a couple seats in front of Karkat. We all watched him saunter to his seat, wondering if he'd make a big show like what happened last time. Instead, he sat down in his seat quietly and smirked at us.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

A few laughs murmured through the class and we focused on the lessons again, relaxed and chill. It was disappointing that nothing else big was going to happen but we didn't really care. Or so we thought.

"Hey Kitkat, you come here too huh?"

Everyone heard it. Everyone snapped their necks to look back and see it. Everyone thought one collective thought.

'He's gonna die.'

Normally when people used nicknames for Karkat they knew to use them well out of his earshot or very quietly. The Kat was most commonly used as he didn't always notice it was him. But this cocky dude had sauntered over to his desk, slammed an arm down next to Karkat's shoulder and leaned down to say it right next to his ear. There was no way he was going to leave here alive. However, to our surprise and shock, we saw something never believed possible to see so clearly on Karkat's face.

He was flushed red. Stuttering, his cheeks reddened further as he looked up at Dave's shit eating grin and screeched.

"W-What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Didn'tcha hear me? I know you aren't deaf Kitkat."

Shrieking, Karkat swiped upwards and attacked him, punching his face whilst Dave laughed. The rest of us watched in disbelief. What was going on?? What was that?? Did Karkat really just blush? Did KARKAT of all people just blush and stutter?? Intrigued, I set a mental note to pay more attention to these two. Things might get a little more interesting…

And they did. Immensely so. As touchy as Karkat and Kanaya had been with each other, that was nothing to how often Dave looped his arm around Karkat's waist and tousled his hair. He had come up with an army of nicknames for Karkat, often ranging from "Kitkat" to "Crabby" to "My Sweet". It was a miracle he was still standing, Karkat always reddened and then flew in a rage at him. The mystery was solved as the fights began to simmer down and it was noticed that Karkat often slipped his hand into Dave's as they walked, that Dave leaned into his shoulder as they sat together with Kanaya and Sollux for lunch and how Karkat would sometimes flat out lean his head on Dave's to look at his work. They were admittedly adorable together, though Polyp gave up on ever pursuing their crush when they accidentally saw the two share a short kiss after school. Eventually, Karkat even picked up on Dave's nicknaming habit and began to call him some too. Everyone realised they were the ones dating and everyone enjoyed watching it happen. 

Everyone in school knows Karkat Vantas. It was inevitable. You could hear him shouting at Sollux from a mile away, you could feel him glaring at you whilst you tried to talk to Kanaya and you could always see him making his boyfriend Dave blush with sweet compliments. Our entertainment turned from watching him yell at other everyday to seeing his reality drama play out like we were the audience. And we enjoyed every last second of it.


End file.
